


Happy Birthday Dean!

by casismymrdarcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: Sam, Cas and Jack planned a surprise birthday party for Dean.___Dedicated for Dean Winchester upcoming birthday on 24th January. Happy Birthday Dean, you're one of my favorite character. You deserve the world and everything your heart desired. :')
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Happy Birthday Dean!

“Happy birthday Dean!” 

An explosion of confetti greeted Dean, accompanied by grinning faces of Sam, Cas and Jack. After the initial shocked wear off, he looked around noticing at first the huge banner saying “Happy Birthday” painted with rainbow colors, hung across the room. There were several balloons with a smiley face lying on the ground while some of them were taped crookedly to the shelf and wall.

Sam quickly ushered Dean to sit down at the dinner table, while Cas pulled out the chair for him. Dean flustered a little at the unexpected attention he had. 

“Here Dean, I cook this myself, I hope you’ll like it,” Jack smiled nervously as he pushed a plate of steaming hot pancakes into Dean’s hand.

“Thanks, Jack,” Dean looked at the pancakes which had strawberry for eyes and a lopsided smile, piped on using chocolate drizzle. Dean take a huge bite, savoring every chew, “It's delicious,” 

“He also helped choose the decoration,” Cas added, smiling proudly at Jack. Jack was beaming, his smile widened. 

‘Don’t forget to wear the birthday hat!” Sam chuckled as he put the cone hat with a polka dot pattern labelled “Birthday Boy” on top of Dean’s head. His mouth was too full with pancakes to say any protest. Sam backed up and admired his handy work. 

“Perfect,” Sam said with shit eating grin. Cas and Jack joined him as they stared at Dean who was eating the last pancake, their faces were full of affections. 

Dean put away his plate, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

“I don’t know what to say guys, I...urmm..thanks for all of this,” Dean gesture wildly “ I didn’t expected that you guys even _remembered,_ ”

“Are you kidding me? Cas won’t shut up about it since last week, basically saying he wanted this to be _special_ ,” Sam emphasized the point with a wink. Dean blushed a little while Cas glared at Sam. He pretend he didn’t notice and continued, “and Jack, well, I need to remind him several time to keep it a secret,” 

“I wanted so badly to ask you what your favorite color is, you know, for the banner but Sam said I can’t, so I just painted it with all the colors that I had,” Jack grinned seemingly pleased with his work. 

“And we all had to came with a lot of excuses so that you would leave the bunker _long enough_ for us to decorate this place,” 

“Blowing balloons is an intricate process that I do not wish to do again anytime soon,” Cas added with a distant look on his face.

“So anyway, we hope you’re happy, it’s not much, but we do it as best as we could,” Sam finished his speech with a small smile.

Dean was so overwhelmed with happiness he was rendered speechless. He looked at each of their faces, feeling loved by his family.

“Again..I- wait, where’s Eileen?”

“Well, she’s actually waiting for us at Hawaii,” Dean’s eyes widened, “I know you don’t like to fly, but you’ve mentioned you wanted to go to the beach several times, so we thought, why not Hawaii?”

“Oh man, for Hawaii, I can endure anything. I’m going to pack up now,” Dean rose from the chair, mentally making note to of list of things he wanted to bring.

“Wait, I have one last birthday present,” Cas interrupted. Dean stopped dead in his tracks as Cas approached him. 

Cas cradles Dean's face before kissing him, slowly and sweetly, licking the taste of the chocolate in Dean’s mouth. His heart beat faster, the world disappeared. Sam pretended like he was cleaning up the table while Jack was already on the other side of the room, too busy playing with the balloons to notice. 

When Cas pulled back, he almost wanted to grab Cas, not wanting to let go.

“Happy birthday Dean,” Cas then whispered, dropping his voice lower, “there’s more for tonight if you want,” Cas then let go of Dean, pupil dilated. Dean felt like his legs were going to give away at that moment. 

Dean was singing to himself while packing, thinking about the sun, the sand, the ocean and the promise for tonight. 

_“This is the best birthday ever,_ ” Dean grinned. 

  
  



End file.
